Dziennik badacza Starego Świata
by Tamara0
Summary: Historia ambitnego worgena - prawie prawdziwa!


**Dziennik badacza Starego Świata**

_czyli o worgenie, któremu zamarzył się tytuł profesora._

_Styczeń – Lipiec 2011_

10 III

Dostałem licencję archeologa! Nareszcie! Nie mogę się doczekać tych wszystkich kości, kosteczek... Tych wielkich skarbów, jakie znajdę! Słyszałem też, że to doskonałe źródło dochodu. Ale dla mnie to nieważne! Jestem naukowcem! Co tam skarby, co tam bogactwa! W imię nauki!

Wczoraj w tej euforii pobiegłem do sklepu, by kupić notatnik i założyć ten dziennik… Bo każdy szanujący się naukowiec ma swój własny dziennik, by pamięć o jego odkryciach przetrwała.

Za cel swojej pierwszej podróży obrałem Stranglethorn Vale. Słyszałem wiele tajemniczych opowieści o tej krainie. Jedni mówią, że jest piękna, interesująca, ale też straszna. Inni, że tylko straszna. Ale ja swoje wiem! Ja ją odkryję! Ja ją BARDZO DOKŁADNIE zbadam!

Ale najpierw wydostanę się z Darnassus… Po egzaminach wreszcie mogę opuścić nocne elfy… Tak. Najpierw się stąd wyrwać.

11 III

Statek mi uciekł. Cholera! Musiałem czekać na następny. W złości oczywiście wsiadłem do innego… Trafiłem wyspę drenei, zamiast do Stormwind… Ale jestem naukowcem! A naukowiec myśli zawsze o wielkich rzeczach! Takie błahostki mu się wybacza! No i zawsze jest jakaś szansa, że tutaj też znajdę coś ciekawego. Ale póki co, jestem zbyt zmęczony. Załatwiłem sobie przytulny pokoik w mieście. Muszę się przespać – jeszcze teraz mdli mnie od tego bujania. A przecież jutro wielki dzień!

_Później_

Głupie drenei! Miały mnie obudzić! Chrzanić konwenanse, lecę hipogryfem!

_**Jeszcze później**_

Nie, nie lecę. Nie mam kasy. Te niebieskie stwory wycisnęły ze mnie ostatni grosz. To, co zostało, musi zostać na inne noclegi… Trudno. Dam sobie radę. Ja, Parres, przyszły profesor starożytnych nauk, miałbym nie dać sobie rady?

_**Około północy**_

Prawda?!

12 III

Statek miał jakieś opóźnienia i dopłynął o świcie. Awaria, czy coś takiego. Ale najważniejsze, że już jest. I że jest za darmo. Jeśli ktokolwiek z Was chciałby się przenocować w Exodarze, to stanowczo mu odradzam. Niby ładnie, niby przytulnie, ale drożej niż w Dalaran. Tak słyszałem.

Płynę. Buja.

_**Później**_

Wydaje mi się, że widzę ląd.

_**Godzinkę później**_

Nie, to inny statek.

Dalej buja.

_**Jeszcze później**_

Niedługo Stormwind, a stamtąd już prosta droga… Tak mi się wydaje.

Niedobrze mi.

_**Wieczorem**_

Wylewnie powitałem miasto. Strażnicy patrzyli na mnie dziwnie, więc przybrałem ludzką postać. Nie chcę kłopotów. Nie tutaj. Tym bardziej, że jeden z nich zamachał na mnie wielką smyczą.

_**O zmierzchu**_

Zatrzymałem się w Goldshire. Dużo się tu dzieje, jest cieplutkie łóżeczko, jest cieplutkie jedzonko. Żyć, nie umierać!

13 III

Nigdy więcej.

Jeśli ktoś zaproponuje Wam nocleg w Goldshire, wyśmiejcie go ode mnie.

Przeżyłem atak oszalałych worgenów. Przeżyłem własną transformację w worgena. Przeżyłem atak nieumarłych na Gilneas! A nie potrafiłem zasnąć przez jakąś wstrętną sprężynę… W dodatku śpiący ludzie okropnie chrapią. O-KRO-PNIE! A mówią, że to my zachowujemy się przez sen, jak nażarte niedźwiedzie!

Jedzenie było. I tyle miłego można na jego temat powiedzieć.

Żeby było śmiesznie, zostałem pożegnany krzesłem przez właścicieli gospody! Wrzeszczeli coś o parszywych kundlach i zmutowanych potworach… Rano jestem nieprzytomny, moja wina, że zapomniałem zmienić postać?! Przynajmniej w ferworze zapomnieli wziąć resztę zapłaty. Chrzanić wieczorną zaliczkę – i tak trochę zaoszczędziłem…

_**Godzinę później**_

Ale tu ludzi… Cholera… Musiałem przez cały czas iść w ludzkiej postaci, a w niej nie mogę walczyć… Kiedy oni wreszcie się zorientują, że nie wszystkie worgeny chcą zjeść Azeroth?!

_**Kolejną godzinę później**_

No ja nie mogę…

_**Wieczorem**_

Zaraz słoneczko pójdzie się paść, a ja dopiero dotarłem do Duskwood. Chyba gdzieś źle skręciłem… Zdawałem egzaminy na naukowca, nie było mowy o orientacji w terenie! Pieprzeni ludzie i ich pieprzone krainy! I drogi na skróty! I bezdroża też!

Wracam. Dojdę jakoś przez Westfall.

14 III

Spałem na drzewie. Tak. Na drzewie. Dobry motyw – łatwo wejść, bezpiecznie… Trochę zimno, ale da się przeżyć. Jakoś. Byle pajączki mnie co prawda nie zabiją, ale tutejsi bandyci potrafią być nieznośni.

_**Około południa.**_

Dobra. Jestem w Westfall. Pierwsze wrażenia? Gorąco.

_**Popołudniu.**_

Za gorąco.

Pójdę w nocy.

_**Wieczorem.**_

Nie, nie pójdę. Bandyci z Westfall są jeszcze gorsi niż ci z Elwynn Forest. Jak ich tu nazywali…? Bractwo Defiasów? No jakoś tak…

Cholera. Tu nie ma drzew… Przepraszam, mam się zamienić w królika?

_**W nocy**_

Doszedłem do wniosku, że z tym królikiem to wcale nie był zły pomysł. Ostatecznie trafiłem na karawanę kupców i jakoś z nimi się doturlałem do Moonbrook. W zamian za pomoc w rozładowaniu wozów dostałem jeszcze śniadanie… Może nie będzie tak źle?

15 III

Śniadanie okazało się trochę skapciałe, ale nie ma co kręcić nosem. W tych warunkach… No cóż… Wiele można przecierpieć…

Taaak… Teraz do Duskwood… Utartym, ładnym szlakiem. Może nawet wybrukowanym, a co!

_**Popołudniu**_

No błagam, słyszałem mnóstwo opowieści o tej krainie, ale nikt nie mówił, że jest AŻ TAK przerażająca! No litości, nawet w Gilneas nie jest tak ciemno!

_**Wieczorem**_

Wcale się nie boję.

16 III

Z tym królikiem to naprawdę nie był zły pomysł. Ghule śmierdzą tak potwornie, że chyba same straciły węch, więc pozostał im co najwyżej wzrok – a ten dało się oszukać, włażąc do byle dziury, ha! Problemem były dzikie worgeny, ale zawczasu popytałem tych i tamtych i na mapie nakreśliłem wielkie koła, gdzie mogą się znajdować. Trzymać się od nich z daleka, w ostateczności udawać jednego z nich – ot i cały plan. Mało skomplikowany, prawda?

_**Później**_

Dobra, trochę bardziej skomplikowany, jak się ma plecak. Ale damy radę…

_**Jeszcze trochę później**_

Zakupię sobie chyba kieszonkową drabinę, o ile taką znajdę. Uciekanie na drzewa wchodzi mi powoli w nawyk.

_**Wieczorem**_

Ghule są naprawdę wstrętne. Pozasypiały pod tym drzewem! Gdyby tak może przejść na następne…?

_**Tuż po zachodzie słońca**_

Ghule chrapią. Gorzej niż ludzie.

_**W nocy**_

Ghule śmierdzą niemiłosiernie, a drzewa tutaj są okropnie kruche. Idę sobie poprzeklinać na sąsiedni konar.

17 III

Prawdopodobnie jest poranek, bo w oddali słyszałem bicie dzwonu. Pewnie wieża kościelna.

Ghuli nie ma!

_**Około południa**_

Dawno tak szybko i tak długo nie biegłem.

_**Po południu**_

Trochę odzyskałem oddech… Gdy dotarłem do Nothern Stranglethorn Vale, po prostu padłem na trakt i poczołgałem się w najbliższe krzaki, żeby odpocząć. Nogi trzęsły mi się okropnie.

_**Wieczorem**_

Najbliższy nocleg jest dopiero w Booty Bay. No bez jaj!

19 III

Z wczoraj niewiele pamiętam, bo najpierw bardzo szybko biegłem, a później po prostu padłem na łóżko w karczmie. Chcieli zaliczki – oddałem im mój pierścień. Wycenili go natychmiast. Zębami. Mam za niego nocleg na tydzień.

_**W południe**_

ZNALAZŁEM MÓJ PIERWSZY OKAZ!

_**Po południu**_

Nie sądziłem, że pójdzie tak szybko! Ledwo wyszedłem przed port, a tu już odebrałem silny sygnał… Troszkę podkopałem i proszę bardzo! Tabliczka! Co prawda niemal identyczna widziałem na szkoleniu, ale tą przecież wykopałem sam! NIGDY jej nikomu nie oddam! To będzie mój talizman!

_**Wieczorem**_

Znalazłem kolejne dwie! Jak się okazuje, ciąg dalszy tamtej pierwszej. Pieśń trolli. Prawie popłakałem się ze szczęścia.

21 III

Mam już DZIESIĘĆ skamielin! Trzy tabliczki, cztery piękne naczynia, dwa narzędzia (chyba ozdobne łyżki) i coś, co wygląda, jak fragment kolii. Wszystko dokładnie opisałem w drugim notatniku – doszedłem bowiem do wniosku, że jednak warto by było mieć jeden na czysto naukowe informacje, które będą odnosić się do konkretnych przedmiotów, a drugi na zapiski z samych podróży. Upiekę dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu: będę archeologiem i podróżnikiem, ha!

24 III

Powoli kończą mi się miejsca wykopalisk. Było ich całe mnóstwo, ale tak się spieszyłem z ich odkrywaniem, że jakoś szybko wyeliminowałem te, do których przy obecnych umiejętnościach mogę się dostać. Musiałbym się trochę podszkolić, ale po to musiałbym wrócić do Stormwind, a nie mam przecież na to czasu! No i jakoś nie widziało mi się znów przedzierać przez Duskwood. Niech diabli wezmą tę przeklętą krainę!

O ile już nie wzięli…

28 III

Wracam do Stormwind.

To nie tak, że chcę… Po prostu… Okoliczności mnie do tego zmusiły…

Za mój „talizman" spłaciłem dług za pokój i kupiłem termofor do zimnych okładów. Na potylicy wykwitł piękny guz i nijak nie mogłem pozbyć się sprzed oczu widoku roześmianego karczmarza, którego moja sytuacja niesłychanie ubawiła. Jak tylko zwlekę się z łóżka, pójdę na pierwszy lepszy statek do Stormwind.

Muszę odpocząć.

Okropnie boli mnie głowa.

_Parres postanowił przemilczeć pewne sprawy. Skoro już wpadł mi w ręce jego dziennik, pozwólcie, że dopowiem to, co on wolał zamieść pod dywan._

26 III

Parres wyszedł z Booty Bay wcześnie – jak zwykle od tygodnia. Dzisiaj mijał tydzień, odkąd zakwaterował się w tawernie. Właściciel obiecał, że nie odda nikomu jego pokoju pod warunkiem, że przed zachodem słońca otrzyma zapłatę za kolejnych kilka dni – umówili się na następny tydzień, chyba że worgen zmieniłby zdanie.

Ten jednak nie miał zamiaru go zmieniać. Już postanowił, że zabierze się za artefakty nieco trudniejsze w odkopywaniu. Był pewien, że da sobie radę.

I mniej więcej w tym momencie mogłabym powiedzieć, że był debilem.

Pierwszy artefakt wyższego poziomu znalazł przy kryjówce panter. Na całe szczęście akurat przechodziło tamtędy dwóch krasnoludów, którzy na owe zwierzątka polowali. Ubili koty i cali roześmiani przyjęli podziękowania od zawstydzonego worgena. Ten miał zresztą więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, bo zapewne gdyby trafił na kogoś łaknącego szybkiego zarobku, łatwo pozbyłby się resztek pieniędzy.

Nie ma tego złego. Pozbył się ich – znaczy pieniędzy – około południa, gdy trafił na dwa orki, buszujące po okolicy. Gdy jednak dostali mieszek z kilkoma złotymi monetami, wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem i pozwolili przerażonemu Parresowi spieprzyć między drzewa. Prosto w gniazdo goryli. Przed nimi spieprzał jeszcze szybciej.

A karczmarz, dostawszy trochę panterzego futerka, dał mu jeszcze jeden dzień na uregulowanie długu.

27 III

Tego dnia właśnie spotkała go największa klęska. Powodowana największym błędem, jaki popełnił od początku podróży.

Otóż zapuścił się pod same bramy Areny Gurubashi.

Około południa, zjadłszy małe co nie co, znów ustawił aparaturę i powoli szedł w kierunku, jaki wskazywała. Pochylony nad lunetą i migającym światełkiem, aż kipiał z radości – niewątpliwie właśnie trafił na ślad czegoś bardzo wartościowego, zarówno pod względem historycznym, jak i materialnym. Co prawda bardziej go interesował ten pierwszy, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w końcu będzie musiał na czymś zacząć zarabiać. Jako takie oszczędności odłożone na czarną godzinę skończyły mu się już w Exodarze i przez cały czas starał się wyżyć na tym, co sprzedawał na bieżąco – kły, pazury, czasami inne ciekawe przedmioty, które znalazł przy zabitej zwierzynie. Musiał się jednak zaopatrzyć w nowy miecz, więc znów popłynął z kasą.

Wracając do tematu – szedł za migającym światełkiem, zaglądał tylko co chwila w lunetę… Znalazł!

Nie… To, co znalazł było…

Było…

- Cześć, psinko.

Ogromny ork uniósł go nieco za kołnierz i wyszczerzył zęby w potwornym uśmiechu. Jego dwóch – ork wyglądający na szamana i troll z dwoma mieczami przy pasie – zaśmiało się perfidnie. Parres dosłyszał też śmiech wybitnie mało kobiecy, choć z pewnością do kobiety należący. Kątem oka dostrzegł trollicę. Inny, dużo spokojniejszy, już bardziej przywodził mu na myśl płeć piękną, ale jego właścicielki nie było mu dane zobaczyć.

- Znajomi mówili, że się tu plątasz – rzucił szaman. Na plecach miał wielki kostur, jeden bok twarzy zakrywała drewniana maska, którą widocznie odsuwał, gdy z niej nie korzystał. – Spotkaliśmy wczoraj dwóch orków, których bardzo ubawiła twoja wpadka.

- Znalazłeś coś ciekawego?

Ktoś szarpnął Parresa do tyłu, aż poleciał na twardy trakt. Gdy banda zajęła się oglądaniem jego znaleziska, worgen rozejrzał się. Stał przed wejściem na Arenę.

Przełknął głośno ślinę.

- No no no, pogratulować.

Krwawa elfka – niewątpliwie ta najbardziej kobieca część bandy – gwizdnęła cicho, gdy podniosła wspaniały naszyjnik. Parresowi oczy prawie wyskoczyły z orbit, gdy zobaczył, że zakłada go na szyję.

- To moje! – wrzasnął i rzucił się po artefakt.

- Hola hola.

Szaman złapał go za szelki plecaka i znów powalił na ziemię. Wojownik – ten, który wcześniej go trzymał – przykucnął obok. Odłożył masywny, dwuręczny miecz i uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Jeden z wielkich kłów wystających mu ze szczęki, był w połowie złamany, a zielonkawą twarz znaczyła siateczka blizn.

- Behrom, daj mu spokój. Przecież widzisz, że jest przerażony.

Trollica obracała w długich palcach złoty medalion. Musiała być kapłanką, bo nosiła długie, błękitne szaty, a przy jej pasku bujał się się krótki buzdygan. Niebieskozielona skóra lśniła leciutko w słońcu. W swojej potwornej powłoce kryła coś… Pięknego?

- Kochasiu, jakiej jesteś klasy?

Parres uciekł oczami gdzieś w dżunglę, a trzech kompanów kapłanki znów buchnęło gromkim śmiechem. Ta obrzuciła obojętnym spojrzeniem miecz na jego plecach i pierścień na lewej dłoni. Błyskotka widocznie ją jednak zaintrygowała, bo nim Parres zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zdjęła ją i poczęła oglądać pod słońce.

- W Orgrimmarze się go powiększy – stwierdziła w końcu, chowając go do kieszeni.

- A mnie by bardziej interesował ten mieczyk.

Z drugiej strony worgena przykucnął troll, do tej pory nieco oddalony od całej bandy. Parres wierzgnął, ale szaman z dzikim rechotem przyparł go do bruku i pozwolił, by łotrzyk zdjął pochwę z mieczem z pleców niedoszłego archeologa.

- Łe, jakieś gówno od podrzędnego kowaliny… – Wyrzucił żelastwo w krzaki. – No to co, masz tam coś ciekawszego?

_Tym sposobem Parres został ogołocony dosłownie ze wszystkiego, co było coś warte. Ostatecznie troll miecz też zabrał – bo po co miałby się marnować? Opchnął go pewnie później przy pierwszym lepszym straganie._

_A guz…? Banda nie pobiła go. Pewnie, gdyby się wyrywał, oberwałby parę razy, ale worgen niespecjalnie stawiał opór. Guz nabił się niedługo później, gdy Parres już wracał do Booty Bay. Przy bramie trącił długą łapą głowę goblina i strącił stworkowi kapelusz z głowy. Zielony nie był zbytnio zachwycony, więc z wściekłą furią kopnął go w kolano. Parres poskakał trochę na jednej nodze, po czym gwizdnął malowniczo łbem o zwieszający się ze sklepienia stalaktyt._

_Znalazłam go następnego ranka. Docuciłam, postawiłam mu śniadanie i tak pro forma zagadnęłam, co właściwie się stało. Do dzisiaj nie wiem, jak udało mi się przez cały czas zachowywać przy nim kamienną twarz. Tym bardziej, gdy w końcu odzyskał ostrość widzenia i dostrzegł, że jestem krwawą elfką, a na szyi dynda mi wesoło jego naszyjnik. Pomogłam mu jeszcze targować się z kupcami, a później zostałam uraczona dziennikiem, którego nie zamierzał kontynuować._

_Nie za bardzo mu się dziwiłam._

_Mimowolnie odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy wsiadł na statek. Wyjęłam z kieszeni gwizdniętą mu na odchodnym sakiewkę, by przeliczyć jej zawartość._

1


End file.
